Lollipop
by xChaiChanx
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Ed never really seemed to do much, just eat sleep, and well... sleep some more. That is until he found that CD. Poor Edo, never saw Mika comin


**It was requested from a friend of mine to do this fic, and it ended up being a lot of fun to write xD Yes Edo is a little spaz in this, if you don't like that you might not want to rad on The plot is twsted a bit too. The song is in fact Lollipop by Mika, an amazing song that you will get addicted to after you hear it for the first time whether you like it or not **

**I do not own Mika, Lollipop or FMA, so yea, don't sue meh**

* * *

Edward was laying contently on his soft bed, enveloped in his dreams and, at the moment, the beaming sun, giving him what he thought an angelic innocent look. However to his two roommates he just looked idiotic sleeping until three in the afternoon.

Envy crossed his arms and planted a small scowl on his face, staring annoyed at the small boy in the bed, resisting the urge to pick him up and throw him out the window. Alphonse stared at him blankly, between amazement and shock. Amazed that his brother could sleep this late and shocked that he showed no signs of stopping. Envy growled and stormed up to the bed.

"Hey, Envy..." Al said, his voice shaking, "what are you going to do this time?"

"WAKE UP YOU FREAKING LOG!" Envy screamed pulling the mattress right from under Edward like the old table cloth trick, causing Ed to land right on the metal supports as he let out a large yelp. Envy smirked, satisfied as Ed glared up at him rubbing his back in agony.

--------------

"I MEAN COME ON!! YOU DON'T EVEN GO OUT AT NIGHT!! ALL YOU DO IS SLEEP!! YOU'RE BECOMING A SLOB A PIG AND AN ALL AROUND PAIN IN THE ASS!! I MEAN SERIOUSLY!! I'LL GIVE YOUR ARM AND LEG ANOTHER ONE WAY TICKET TO THE GATE IF YOU DON'T FREAKING USE THEM ONCE IN AWHILE!" Envy Screamed as Ed grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry trying to tune out his roommate. He heard the speech everyday and it was beginning to get a little annoying as five little anime veins appeared all around him.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!! I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!!"

"YOU DO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING THAT'S MY POINT!!" Envy sighed and tried to collect himself. "At least find something to do around the house! I mean look at Al, ever since he got back his body he has devoted himself to karate. And now he's almost a brown belt!" Ed rolled his eyes as Al gleamed happily. "And look at me, I'm one of the top dancers in the company, won countless awards, am clearly better then you, and yet you refuse to do anything."

"I don't care if your better then me at belly dancing." Ed said smirking, receiving a very large bump on the head from Envy.

"For the last time I'm not belly dancing, _Chibi_." Envy put extra emphasis on the word, really getting under Edward's skin.

The golden haired teen growled. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD PICK ME UP WITH A NEWSPAPER AND RINSE ME DOWN THE SINK?!?"

"Ummm… Brother?"

"WHAT?!?"

"I know what you're thinking but Envy's right. You really should find a hobby! Despite what you say Envy really is an amazing break dancer and I think I'm getting better at Karate, you could probably join in with one of us. We could at least help you." Alphonse stated worriedly to his calming brother.

Envy nodded pulling his hair up into a pony tail as he prepared to head out the door.

"Ahh, that's ok Alphonse, I'm sure I'll be able to find something to do."

"You sure as hell better find something to do, and soon. We would hate having the military on our tail again." Edward cringed. That's right; the military had been searching for him ever since he had ran away. Once he had gotten what he had wanted he knew being a military dog was hardly a way to live. That's how he and his brother had begun to share a room with Envy; the rent was just knowing the blackmail Envy had against him, basically giving Envy the ability to make Edward do whatever he wished.

Ed growled at Envy as He headed out the door with Alphonse.

"We'll see you later, shorty. And please be at least remotely productive and organize the CDs, kay??"

"Bye brother!" Al called cheerfully from the door as they walked out. He waited, five minutes, ten minutes and then headed back to sleep.

He woke up after two hours, groaning as he saw the time on his clock.

'Another day wasted, I guess.' Ed propped himself up using his elbows and swiftly got out of bed, thinking maybe he could do this _one thing._ Of course, he wouldn't make a habit of it.

Ed shuffled through the CDs and glanced at the clock. 'Crap, they're gonna be home in half an hour.' He thought gazing at the sea of music. He sighed and sorted through them again. He went on sorting for fifteen minutes, moving at a painfully slow pace when a CD caught his eye. It was different from the others, he wasn't sure why but he picked it up and examined it.

"Mika? Who the hell is Mika?" Ed said cocking an eyebrow. "It's probably one of those weird songs Envy dances to." Ed said, willing himself to put down the CD. But something about it caused Edward to keep it glued to his hand and eventually get up and jam it into the stereo. He continued to sort through the CDs as the music began to play.

_Say! What's the big Ideaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!_

The music began to play beat after beat.

_Yo, Mika!  
I said sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
I said sucking too hard on your lollipop_

The music rang in his ears almost painfully and he officially decided that Envy's taste in music should be burnt to the ground with fire, gasoline and doses of acid here and there.

"How the hell does he tolerate this?!" Ed said going over to the stereo to take out the mind drilling tune. That was when the man's voice came in, loud and high-pitched, Ed stopped to take in the voice. His face filled with disgust and amazement as the Mika sang.

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Loves gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Loves gonna get you down._

The music intoxicated him as he slowly backed away from the stereo, letting the music play out. He began to sort through the CDs at a much quicker pace bobbing his head to the beat. He was in a trance as he kept singing.

_I went walking with my momma one day  
When she warned me what people say  
Live your life until love is found  
'Cause loves gonna get you down._

Catching the beat Ed began to tap his feet and hum along as well with the hard beats coming one after the other. The words that flowed like a river through the room. Maybe Envy's taste in music wasn't so bad after all.

_Take a look at the girl next door  
She's a player and a downright bore  
Jesus loves her but she wants more  
Oh, bad girls get you down._

_SING IT!_

And he did sing it. He sang it loudly and proudly. The music had fully and invaded him as he began to sing along with a raspy voice from sleep as he finished up with the CD sorting and began to just listen to the music filling up his ears note after note.

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Oh, loves gonna get you down.  
Say love, say love  
Oh, loves gonna get you down._

His voice gradually grew louder and louder filling up the house with his uncontrolable singing as his body began to move along with the beat. He danced around the house waving his hands way above his head grabbing a pair of sunglasses and popping it up onto his face. His head jerked up with ever beat and his hips swayed from side to side as he danced fully along with the song.

_Mama told me what I should know  
Too much candy gonna rot your soul  
If she loves you let her go  
'Cause love only gets you down.  
Take a look at a boy like me  
Never stood on my own two feet_

_Now I'm blue as I can be  
Oh, love only got me down._

Ed acted out each line of the song as dramatic as he could. Clutching his hands to his heart, trying to grab the air as a sign of letting go, and falling to his knees, still singing, or mumbling, along with the song as well as he could.

_Sing it!  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Oh loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Oh loves gonna get you down._

"Oh hi Envy! How did practice go today?" Al said as he caught up with Envy a few blocks from their house.

"Not bad, not bad. I few newbies thinking they were all that but you know I took care of them. People at the company even offered me a job, I might start teaching lessons soon." Envy said gloating slightly and giving out a smile, knowing that he was better then all the rest. "What about you?"

"Well I talked with sensei and they said that next week is when I'll get to compete for my black belt!" Al said excitedly.

"That's great, Al! I'm sure-" Envy stopped, and Al stopped with him looking confused. Envy looked as though he was concentrating really hard. "Do you hear that?"

Al listened and shook his head.

"It sounds like music, I'm sure I know that song."

_I was walking with my momma one day  
When she warned me what people say  
Live your life until love is found  
Or loves gonna get you down._

Ed laughed as he thought about how much the little girl sounded like Al. But none the less he still swayed from side to side on the coffee table, cranking up the music even louder, unable to here anything but Mika's voice and of course, his own, as he proudly sang the chorus.

_Sing it!  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Loves gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Oh, loves gonna get you down._

"Oh! Now I hear it, wow its pretty loud." Al said.

"And guess where it's coming from." Envy growled as he stared at their house as if it had commited a crime. "I'm gonna slaughter that little shorty!"

_Mama told me what I should know  
Too much candy gonna rot your soul  
If she loves you let her go  
'Cause love only gets you down._

Ed was flailing his limbs about, in a complete spaz attack now. His blonde hair was let loose from the braid and flying around like a bad iPod commercial and his body was moving like jelly against the beats as Ed kept his hands right above his head moving them from side to side being sure to shout out the next chorus.

"WAA-OH WAA-OH WAA-OH LOLLIPOP!  
WAA-OH WAA-OH WAA-OH LOLLIPOP!  
SUCKING TOO HARD ON YOUR LOLLIPOP

OH LOVE'S GONNA GET YOU DOWN!  
SUCKING TOO HARD ON YOU LOLLIPOP  
OH LOVE'S GONNA GET YOU DOWN!

SUCKING TOO HARD ON YOUR LOLLIPOP

OH LOVE'S GONNA GET YOU DOWN!

LOLLIPOP!"

Ed threw his hands up in the air at the final note only to find Envy and Al standing at the door with their mouths three feet open and their eyes the size of two large pizzas. Ed lost all the color in his face as the three of them just stood there completely frozen. His hair was still all messy from jumping around and he was breathing heavily from singing and dancing.

Finally Ed spoke as he let down his arms spoke. "It's uhh… my new hobby." He said and quickly turned and ran out of the room the only thing left was Envy's laughter ripping through the walls of the house.

* * *

**Haha, yea pretty lame but oh well xD Please review:D**


End file.
